nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Densetsu no Starfy 2
Densetsu no Starfy 2 is a Game Boy Advance video game released in 2003 exclusively in Japan. The game, developed by TOSE and published by Nintendo, is the sequel to the game Densetsu no Starfy, which was released a year prior to this game. The game contains extremely similar gameplay, characters and characteristics to the first in the series. The game would be succeeded by Densetsu no Starfy 3, also for the Game Boy Advance. Gameplay Densetsu no Starfy 2 controls similarly to the first game in the series. There are portions that take place on land and in the sea, and they are controlled differently from one another. Starfy has a basic set of attacks and maneuvers in the beginning, though he'll gain a wider set of abilities as the game progresses. In each of the levels you're primary goal is to reach the end where you'll find a treasure chest. After the game has been completed, the player can return and tackle new levels that weren't available previously. These offer more replayability to the game and feature more treasure chests to find. The vehicles that are present in the game will give the player transportation around the stages. After the game has been completed, it can be a goal for the character to upgrade them. Once they've been upgraded, even more levels will be added to the game which use the vehicles extensively. After the player obtains forty four of the forty five treasure chests, they'll be able to tackle the final boss fight a second time. Doing so will reveal the final ending once you obtain the forty fifth treasure chest after the boss has been fought for a second time. Moves As the player goes through the game, they'll come into possession of newfound abilities that add to the player's attacks. These attacks include (and only include moves that you've found after level 1-1): *'Spin': Despite being a primary move in the game, you won't find the spin move until you reach the second level in the game. This is his main attack, and can be executed by pressing the B button. *'Star Glide': Found on level 3-4, this move will let the character glide by holding on the A button. *'Double Jump': A move that lets the player execute two jumps, one right after the other without touching the ground, by pressing the A button twice (timing this right will allow you go higher). Found on level 5-2. *'Spin Thrust': A helpful attack that causes Starfy to shoot in the direction that they player presses in after they keep their finger on the B button. Found on level 6-3. *'Spin Pound': After double jumping, the player can press the B button which will cause Starfy to pound back into the ground. Found on level 8-3. Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:2003 video games Category:Japan exclusive games Category:The Legendary Starfy games Category:Games developed by TOSE Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance) Category:TOSE games